See instructions): This program trains physicians and basic scientists for research in rheumatology and contributes to the availability of investigators in rheumatic diseases. Persons with an MD or MD, PhD degree who have completed their trainingin internal medicineor pediatrics, and persons with a PhD degree will be considered for the program if they have a commitment to an investigative career. Trainees will be provided theoretical and practical experience in biomedical research related to rheumatic diseases. Trainees will participate in seminars, lectures and selected courses to further theoretical knowledge. Trainees with MD degrees will gain expertise in diagnosis and treatment of rheumatic diseases, providing them with teaching abilities in this field and focusing their evolving research expertise on rheumatic diseases. Trainees devote at least 40 hours per week to trainingin research. Areas of research training will be related to immunobiology, genetics, vascular pathology, clinical epidemiology, or outcomes of rheumatic diseases. Preceptors will be members of the Division of Rheumatology, Immunology-Rheumatologyin the Department of Pediatrics,or basic science departments includingImmunology, Orthopedics, Genome Sciences and Pathology. The facilities consist of research laboratories of participating faculty members. The outstanding research milieu of the UW is an important factor in overall training. The period of training will be three years. Upon completion of training, career options include academic appointments in schools of medicine for research, or teaching in rheumatology. Six postdoctoral positions are requested, one or two being from Pediatric Rheumatology. RELEVANCE (See instructions):